henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwoz Schwartz
Schwoz Schwartz is a recurring character on Henry Danger. He is brilliant at building tech, but he often lacks common sense. Description & Personality Schwoz is a weird, interesting human being who talks in a Yiddish/German accent. His hair sticks out and is messy, and often wears clothes similar to a mechanic, with a collar shirt underneath. Although he is also nice, caring, helpful, and can fix just about anything or any problem. Powers and Abilities * 'Piloting: '''Schwoz has been shown to possess piloting skills, as shown in "Hour of Power" where he is shown to be able to fly a helicopter. * '''Engineering: '''Schwoz possess engineering skills, as Ray has stated that Schwoz built most of the technology that they use in the Man-cave. * '''Mechanic: '''Schwoz possess mechanic skills, as shown in "Too Much Game", Schwoz single handedly fixed several broken things in the Man-Cave, such as the auto-snack machine, the spinning couch, the monitors, and the tubes. Appearances Season 1 * Too Much Game * Henry the Man-Beast * Spoiler Alert * Super Volcano * My Phony Valentine * Elevator Kiss * Caved In (cameo) * Dream Busters * Kid Grounded * Captain Jerk * Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 (mentioned;deleted scene) * Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 * Jasper's Real Girlfriend Season 2 * The Beat Goes On * Henry and the Woodpeckers * Captain Man: On Vacation * The Time Jerker * Secret Beef * Indestructible Henry, Part 1 * Indestructible Henry, Part 2 * Opposite Universe * Grave Danger * Ox Pox * Twin Henrys * Danger & Thunder * I Know Your Secret Season 3 * A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs * Love Muffin * Scream Machine * The Trouble With Frittles * Hour of Power * Dodging Danger * Space Invaders, Part 1 * Space Invaders, Part 2 * Gas Or Fail * JAM Session * Green Fingers * Stuck in Two Holes * Live and Dangerous, Part 1 * Live and Dangerous, Part 2 * Balloons of Doom * Swellview's Got Talent Season 4 * Sick & Wired *Brawl in the Hall *Danger Games *Toon in For Danger Trivia *He stole Ray's girlfriend. *He has a very hairy sister. He insults her often, as he said "I should call my sister... a horse!" *He is the one that built the Man Cave and he is the only one who can fix everything in there. *It is revealed that his last name is Schwartz in ''My Phony Valentine. *His counterpart in Opposite Universe is, in Henry's words, also a freak. *He will be transgender in the future, according to future Ray, who is 85-years old. *He is the first recurring character to appear in a motion comic. *Schwoz has his own version of guacamole and calls it "Schwozamole". *Schwoz is a careless driver. *Schwoz feels mocked when people copy his accent, as shown in Scream Machine and episodes after that. *It is revealed in the episode Space Invaders, Part 1, that he has a rocket ship called "The Love Shuttle", which he made for his honeymoon in the event that he would ever get married in which they would use it to go to the actual moon. *He is right-handed. *Although he is a recurring character, he appears in 16 episodes of Season 3. **He may be promoted to main cast member in Season 4. *He seems to like Taylor Swift and her music, as in The Beat Goes On, he states that she has "a lot of catchy songs". *In "Toon in For Danger", it is revealed that he went to cartoon community college for 2 years. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Schwartzs Category:Protagonist Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Season 4 Category:2017